Do As Master Says
by GotSwagger
Summary: Drew is pissed, Wade is the solution. McInWade, McIntyre/Wade. One shot. Smut, domination.


**This pairing has been dubbed McInWade by me. Go me!**

Warnings: Angry/Angsty Smut, there is domination by voice/force, this is male/male- don't like, don't read

Dedicated to my Brooky (Kermit the Yoda), for making me see the awesomeness of this pairing. :D

* * *

Bang. Bang. Crash. The sounds of destruction lulled Wade from his shower, causing the Englishman to wrap a towel around himself and step out of its warm cascade of water. He walked into the locker room that was dedicated to his group, The Corre, and noticed that the noise was echoing in from the hallway. He took a moment to pull on a pair of boxers, not wanting to wander the hallways in only a towel, before opening the door. Chairs lay strewn about, a box of what appeared to be technical cords- Wade wasn't sure and didn't particularly care- was pushed over and spilling its contents on the ground, and there were a few very noticeable dents in the lockers that lined the hallway. Wade looked amused before more crashing down the hallway distracted him, and he turned his attention to it.

At the end of the hallway, Drew McIntyre was tossing around whatever he could get his hands on. Crew workers were trying to calm him but they were quickly chased away with steel chairs and tables, even other wrestlers were staying clear of the apparently crazed Scotsman. Wade knew this side of Drew well, one doesn't spend years with a person without learning most of their little quirks after all. "Drew." Wade's voice was commanding as it drifted down the hallway, instantly causing the Scotsman to freeze. Drew turned to look at Wade, fire raging in his eyes as he clenched his fists. "Let's talk." It was the only words Wade needed to say for Drew to drop the chair in his hands and follow the English wrestler back into the locker room.

"Wade…" Drew said, teeth clenched the minute the door closed behind him. "I'm going to kill him." Wade walked to one of the benches, sitting down before motioning to Drew to do the same.

"Who?" Wade inquired, looking over his friend. Drew's hair was down, sweat pouring down his face and chest, body red from anger, he was still wearing his ring gear, hinting that whatever made Drew angry was related to the match he had just finished.

"Vincent fucking McMahon." Drew replied, snarling his name. Wade only quirked an eyebrow, arms crossing casually as he waited for Drew to continue. "He changed my match at the last minute!" Drew had not taken a seat, and had instead opted to lean against the door, "I was supposed to win tonight! Me! But that sneaky bastard…" Drew snarled, turning to punch the door, "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Wade looked momentarily amused, standing and grabbing Drew's hand before he could punch the door again. "He's the head of the WWE, and our boss, Drew." Wade reminded him softly, holding firm to the hand, "Now sit." Drew stared at Wade until his hand was released, and then lowered his head and walked to the bench Wade had just occupied. He lifted his head once he was sitting, looking at the Englishman. "Good boy." Wade praised, patting Drew's hair. "One loss will not kill you, Drew." Wade reminded him, he shook his finger much like one would do to a child. Drew growled low in his throat, eyes narrowing at the finger before turning his head up to glare at Wade.

"I'm not a damn child, Barrett." Drew hissed, lifting his hand to slap Wade's hand away. Wade's eyes narrowed, hand immediately shooting out to grasp onto Drew's long locks of hair before yanking his head back to look into his eyes.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again without permission, do you understand?" Wade's eyes were dark as he stared at him, causing Drew to lower his eyes submissively.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, voice quiet. He continued to avoid Wade's gaze as his hair was released and he was allowed to lower his head. "I'm just so… angry…" he muttered. Wade's hand trained his jaw line softly, and Drew leaned his face into his hand. "I keep getting fucked over…" Wade chuckled softly, fingers squeezing Drew's jaw. Drew sucked in a breath through his teeth, eyes closing. "I feel useless…" he opened his eyes, looking into Wade's. Wade smirked, caressing Drew's cheek a moment before stepping back. He stood, eyes on Drew as the other man sunk to his knees and reached for his hips.

Drew's fingers curled around the waistband of Wade's boxers, pulling them down without a word. Wade's cock was already half erect, twitching from anticipation; Drew felt a hand grasping his head, and he put his mouth around Wade's tip before his head was shoved forward violently by the other man. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt himself choking against the member, but he continued to suck like the good little whore he was. His hands clung to Wade's hips as Wade controlled his movement, thrusting forward and shoving Drew's head down at the same time before ripping them both back. Drew groaned against Wade's cock, vibrating his throat muscles and causing Wade to groan as well. Wade ripped Drew off his cock, growling as he let go of his hair. "Get against the bench." He commanded, voice heavy with lust.

Drew stumbled forward, straining against his clothing. His hair was still damp with sweat and clung to his face, he turned his head to look up at Wade, their eyes connecting. They stared at each other for a minute before Drew lowered his head, pulling his gear off and standing before Wade naked. Wade's eyes wandered all over Drew, taking in the body he was already so familiar with. Wade stepped forward, grabbing Drew's shoulders and yanking him to him, pressing their lips together forcefully. Drew immediately opened his mouth, allowing Wade to shove his tongue in and taste himself on the other man.

Drew groaned softly, relaxing his body into Wade's grasp. The older man shoved Drew back suddenly, watching him stumble and fall over the bench. A smirk spread over his lips as he advanced on the younger males exposed body, his fingers pressing against his hips as he began biting the man's stomach. Drew groaned, head falling back as he felt blood trickle from the bite marks. "Wade…" he groaned, eyes closing. Wade stopped, lifting his head to stare at Drew with icy eyes. Drew's eyes opened and he looked down, meeting his gaze, "M… Master…" he whined, realizing his mistake.

His head jolted to the side as Wade brought a hand over his cheek, leaving a stinging red mark. Drew groaned, feeling his body tense in pleasure against the pain Wade brought him. He felt himself being spun around, before he cried out at the sensation of his ass being repeatedly spanked. The hits continued for a few minutes before Wade stepped away, looking at the burning red color of Drew's ass. He reached down, rubbing the red flesh of Drew's ass before grabbing his own cock and giving it a few good strokes before lining it up with Drew's hole. He reached forward, grabbing Drew's hair again and yanking his head up as he shoved himself in, hissing at the tightness of the younger man. Drew screamed in pain, fingers clinging to the bench. "Master…" he whimpered, feeling Wade start to pump in and out of him, "Please…"

Wade growled, leaning forward to bite Drew's neck before licking at the blood that trickled. He didn't acknowledge Drew's pleas, knowing what he wanted as he began to pump into him at a fast pace. His fingers clawed into Drew's hips, leaving lines of broken skin and blood. He dug his fingers in, putting pressure on his hip bones and yanking him back against him as his thrusts became more sporadic. Drew whimpered, clawing at the bench, "Master… m-may I… may I come… please?" He panted, feeling his body tensing as he tried to hold off his release.

"Not yet." Wade snarled into his ear, biting it to emphasize his point. Drew groaned, his head dropping onto his forearms as he tried to control his breathing and the straining of his cock. Wade pumped into him a few more times, before he felt his release burning in the pit of his stomach. He jerked his hips forward, snarling into Drew's ear, "Come for me." Drew's body immediately reacted, and he screamed as he felt his body tense before his cock lurched and sprayed cum all over his stomach. Wade growled deep in his throat, shoving deep into Drew before releasing his seed inside. His body jerked a few times until he felt empty, and then he pulled away and panted. He moved to sit on the bench, staring at Drew who was still curled against the bench panting heavily. He reached out, tucking Drew's hair behind his ear and causing the other man to meet his gaze.

"Still feel useless?" He muttered, smirking at him.

* * *

And scene! :D


End file.
